Saya Kisaragi
Saya Kisaragi is the main protagonist of the Anime, Blood-C. Personality She is initially portrayed as a kind, clumsy and helpful person, acting very cheerful and singing songs in the morning. It is revealed at the end of the series that her true self is much more serious and not at all like how she was shown at first. Fumito Nanahara states that she does not care for humans, and wishes to be able to drink their blood, but is unable to due to a contract made with an unknown person. After the series her personality somehow changed. She was now portrayed as a cold and serious person, often causing troubles to the city. Plot Saya Kisaragi is the daughter of the priest at the local shrine, whose duty it is to slay the Elder Bairns, creatures who drink the blood of humans. It is what her mother did before she died, and now Saya is the only one who can slay them. By day she seems to live a normal life of a high school girl, though Saya does seem to be rather clumsy, and completely oblivious to many remarks that are made around her, especially concerning boys that seem to like her. Since neither she nor her father are capable cooks, she eats breakfast every morning at Guimauve, the cafe next to the shrine. The owner, Fumito Nanahara gives her a sweet called Guimauve, named after the cafe, as well as preparing her lunch. When she fights, her abilities are human or slightly above normal human abilities, until her eyes glow red. She then seems to become more serious, and much stronger and faster. Her father, Tadayoshi Kisaragi, provides her with a sword with which she fights. As the series progresses, Elder Bairn attacks become more frequent, even occurring during the day and at the school which Saya attends. As more and more people die or go missing, Saya begins to have strange visions and flashbacks, along with headaches that occur when she tries to remember certain things. A small cute dog appears, who states (Yes, he talks. It is hinted that he is Kimihiro Watanuki) that he is trying to grant her wish. Saya made a promise to protect everyone, but cannot remember to whom she promised. She realizes she cannot remember her mother's name or appearance. This, and some other things, he tries to get her to realize, but she is still unable to remember anything. Tired of waiting for Saya to remember, Kanako Tsutsutori (along with Nene Motoe, Nono Motoe, and Shinichirou Tokizane) try to force Saya to remember by having her drink the blood of an Elder Bairn. Tsutsutori, however, overdoes it, and Saya becomes inebriated. They tell Saya that they are all "cast members" who were hired to play many roles, in which she is the "lead star". Gallery Images 447605-blood c 02 large 03.jpg Blood-c-0307.png pl:Saya Kisaragi Category:Female Category:Vampires Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Dimwits Category:Vengeful Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Lethal Category:Protectors Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Anti Hero Category:Fragmental Category:Hybrids Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Amazons Category:Adventurers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Humanoid Category:Successful Category:Mischievous Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Samurais